


Is For

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What each letter of the guys' names is for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is For

**Leonardo**  
L if for Leader  
E is for Entirely devoted to his family  
O is for Overly protective of those he loves  
N is for Ninjutsu master  
A is for Always honorable  
R is for Responsible  
D is for Determined to succeed  
O is for Oldest brother

**Raphael**  
R is for Ready for a fight  
A is for Aggressive against enemies  
P is for Passionate  
H is for Hothead  
A is for Always riding his shell cycle  
E is for Enjoys being the Nightwatcher  
L is for Lives to protect his family

**Donatello**  
D is for Doctor  
O is for Overworks himself constantly  
N is for Naturally curious  
A is for Advocates pacifism  
T is for Thoughtful  
E is for Easy-going  
L is for Learning everything possible  
L is for Long nights in his lab  
O is for Observant

**Michelangelo**  
M is for Making jokes  
I is for Irritating to older brothers  
C is for Child at heart  
H is for Happy-go-lucky  
E is for Energetic  
L is for Limber and flexible  
A is for Adaptable  
N is for Nunchucks spinning wildly  
G is for Genius in the Kitchen  
E is for Exuberant  
L is for Laughing constantly  
O is for Outrageous


End file.
